


The Awkward Morning

by SammySnickerDoodles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySnickerDoodles/pseuds/SammySnickerDoodles
Summary: This takes place the next day after "Young Blood, Old Souls" and with Lilith now around things feel a little..Weird.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	The Awkward Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Im very new at this website so please excuse me if I'm not the best at writing stories ^^
> 
> Also my English and grammar aren't that great so sorry and try to enjoy the fanfic.

Eda was sleeping soundly in the comfort and warmth of her nest, it felt like centuries since she was able to sleep this peacefully. Her eyelids twitched when she felt something warm touch the side of her face and she groaned with slight annoyance. The sun. When her eyes finnaly decided to open she very tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes with the side of her arm. Eda's body felt tense before she stretched out her limbs and got to her feet completly. Once she opened the door and took a few steps down the stairs she was greeted by Luz almost emidently. 

"Morning." The human girl's voice echoed from across the room just right after the owl lady yawned with exaggeration before walking over towards Luz with her yellow bunny slippers on. 

"Hey kid.." Eda managed to mumbled a reply from behind her. "Whatcha doing?" she rubbed her eyes once more.

"Making breakfast." Luz simply replied with a shrug. "Oh okay.." Eda yawned for what seemed like the fourth time, making her apprentice laugh to herself, knowning that Eda probably really didn't hear her because of how tired she was. Especially from the night before. 

Eventually another set of footsteps came hopping down the stairs, and soon a small demon came rushing to the kitchen. "I sense snacks being made!" King yelled making Eda look at him with of slight irritation. "Not so loud King, last night was stressful and I'm possitive I got a hedache from it all." King watched Eda curiously and he even had a face of unsurety. "Wow. Your eyes look so weird like that.." King pointed with his paw at Eda's face, most likely at her new heterochromia eyes. Luz looked back at the two of them. "I like em." Eda raised a brow at the girl. "It's gonna take a while for me to get used to but there still nice!" Luz finnished that seemed to have made Eda shortly laugh with a small snort at the end. "That's not the only thing your gonna have to get used too.." 

And if right on que more footsteps could be heard coming slowly and gently down the steps. Everyone seemed to glance over at the stair case to look at the figure making there way down. 

"It's about time you got up!" Eda shouted at the person, who's hair was a dark blue color with a streak of grey in it. Speaking of her hair it wasn't in it's normal, straight, and long form but instead it was puffed up completly with tangles and curles that looked like it was gonna take hours to tame. Lilith started to fix her large rounded glasses that were on her face before looking back at her sister. It felt like forever before someone spoke up. "Im just gonna..Go back to making breakfast." Luz said with a forced fake laugh before disappearing back in the kitchen with King following shortly after her, leaving the other older women alone.

"Going natural I see." Eda pointed out at Lilith's hair and eyewear, making her older sister roll her eyes. "Do you honestly think I wake up with perfect hair every morning Edalyn?" Lilith half way snarled at her. Eda smirked with amusement. "Not much of a morning person Im guessing?"

Back in the kitchen Luz was just finnishing making the pancakes and setting them down on a plate in a large pile. "Well atleast there trying to get along." Luz mumbled to King considering the two witches were just outside the kitchen room. "They're more arguing then talking." King responded, helping putting the plate down on the table for them all to share. "Exactly." 

Lilith walked inside the kitchen with Eda soon walking in as well, the oldest one going straight towards the kettle and putting it on the stove for it to boil. "Hungry?" Luz looked over at the curly haired witch who slowly shook her head to respond. "I'll just have a cup a tea and be on my way." Lilith said, and as she speaked the kettle made a small whistling type of noise. Luz frowned with slight disapointment but was also a bit grateful. She hasn't forgiven Lilith all that much but she atleast wanted to try and make amends with her. 

"Something troubling you human?" Lilith snapped Luz out of her thoughts and she quickly made eye contact with her. "No, I'm fine." "And start calling Luz by her real name Lily." Eda called out from the background. Lilith didn't reply but it was obvious she heard and understood her, she picked up her small cup and made her way out of the room, but she soon stopped and after a momment of hesitation she turned right back around. "I could..Maybe, eat something." Lilith very quietly mumbled that made Luz smile a bit in return. 

Soon everyone was sitting down at the table, King and Luz were chatting around and Lilith was struggling to drink her hot tea without her glasses constantly fogging up from the heat. Eda watched Lilith with a wide smirk. "Why don't you just take them off?" Lilith lookd up at Eda with an annoyed look on her face. "Then I won't be able to see." She simply replied making Eda raise an eyebrow. "Even though it's right in front of your face?" Luz then raised her head slightly. "Why are you wearing glasses anyway? You never wore them when I saw you." "Because I was wearing contacts before, but I left them back at the Emperor's Coven and now I no longer have them now." Lilith very quickly explained herself and once the plates were nearly completly empty of today's breakfast everyone slowly started doing there own thing. 

Luz sighed with a satisfied smile on her face. It would take awhile for her to start getting used to everything new now, but she would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback on how to properly create a good story fanfic, please tell me that would be very appreciated 
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
